The Brush That Changed Me
by Sandwich Author
Summary: The Arts Club a dear, dear close friend to the famed Literature Club we are in the shoes of Tyler a member of the Arts Club and his experiences of life and relationships and art of course. With the help of his friends like Monika or Ivan. [Volume 2 starts at chapter 19]
1. Art, School and Girls

[Time and date are important here so be observant.]

Chapter 1: Art, School, and Girls.

Monday, June 5, 2017

There was once a young man named Tyler. He's a sucker for art, music, and literature. Tyler never meant to be popular with the girls even though he has the looks of one. He is a person that can be cold to others without notice. He is a reasonable yet confusing of a person, from his art style to his actual movements he's different.

As Tyler's school about to begin, he received an invitation to join the art club from his childhood friend Kailey. Tyler said, "Kailey you know I won't join in any clubs right?" Kailey replied, "Well you need one and besides the teacher wants you to join in with us."

and Tyler said, "Not gonna happened." She pouts from his response. She said, "We have great paintings and books in the club." Tyler raises his eyebrow. He replied, "I'm in, but don't expect me making any friends there okay?" She nods in response.

Monday, June 5, 2017, 2:20 PM.

Tyler went to the club room, where he saw three other girls. Kailey arrives before any of the girls would greet Tyler. Kailey said, "Girls this is my childhood friend and artist Tyler." The three girls said there greeting, but one girl for him stood out. Her name is Ophelia.

Tyler's reacts from the inside and he said "What is this feeling? Why am I having this light feeling with this girl?" As he blushes after she goes back to her chair, Kailey notices "Hey Tyler are you okay?" he replies "Oh, this I'm fine." his mind isn't calm yet. Even though he created his first painting in his canvas that will explain. what he can make. The other girls including Ophelia, Kailey, Rose, and Fenil. Rose is the Club's president and she is the one first to look at it. I simply prayed to be appreciated by our club pres. To Rose's words were "Nice art style Tyler nice choice on the hue's and the contrasts are amazing" The girls look at the painting. Fenil said, "I can see that red is your favorite color." Kailey replies like she always does when someone sees my painting and ask my favorite color. Ophelia says that she does like the painting, and she said that it's a universal painting and can be mounted in any direction you want and still be beautiful. I slightly blushed and said that I am not that great like my art hero Picasso. Ophelia chuckled a bit. Kailey sees them and stays quiet.

Monday, June 5, 2017, 4:15 PM

That was a fun day yet weird day. Usually, I'm not that great with women even though that I befriended them all in one day. There goes my promise to Kailey. I went back home after the club meeting ended. Man, that was a nice art room I said to myself. I ate my dinner and head to sleep.

Tuesday, June 6, 2017, 5:00 AM

Same time same routine I always woke up like this, I jog for 10 minutes per weekday and about 1 hour on weekends, I check my art supply just in case, I took my bath, I ate the same breakfast even though it's different a bit, wore my uniform and I headed to school.

Tuesday, June 6, 2017, 5:50 AM

Class won't start until 6:30 AM. I sigh. I said to myself "Maybe I am too serious about this. Nah I'm doing fine. I should go to the library to past some time." I headed to the library, no need to rush right? I'm in the library now, surprisingly there's a lot of students here. I grabbed my favorite book series on the shelf and read the series until volume 5. At that moment it was 6:15 AM, "Woah it's 6:15 AM already time to head back to class" I silently whisper that to myself. As I walk back to my classroom I cross-paths with Ophelia. She says good morning to me and I nod in reply to her greeting. I went to class... And a painting was painted, another normal day ended with a lot of paintings were created.

-Chapter 1 concluded-


	2. The Letter

A week has passed now.

Wednesday, June 14, 2017 2:15 PM

I'm early. I said to my self, I sat on my chair and began my next painting even though they are not here yet. I open the window to let the wind enter the club room. It calms me. I saw a picture with a girl in it and that gave me headaches. "No... No... She choose it. It's not my fault I loved her but she picked the wrong guy. She deserves it, she didn't the right guy." those words are spinning inside me. Honestly it's been a year and a half since "That Incident" happens. As I begin to paint. As I begin to enter my trance of inspiration. As I forgot my past. As I stroke this brush across this canvas. I will make a masterpiece of those who will look at it and ask. What does this painting means? What's the purpose of it? A simple answer for that is Choices. It's your choices in life for a special one and your personal one. I named the painting Questionnaire. The girls entered the room and they were surprised that I was there first. Rose said "Tyler you already finished yours already?" Fenil also said something " Tyler, nice painting what's the name of it?" I replied "It's Questionnaire." Kailey also replied "Questionnaire? What doe that mean?" I also replied in a disturbed way "You already know this Kailey so don't ask." Kailey realize the painting and kept quiet. Rose painted a painting that has Da Vinci's art style with some abstract mix into it. Fenil painted a simple field of flowers, her nature art style is superb. Kailey on the other hand created a painting called Solar Flower, it's a painting that represents how the world looks like when its in front of the sun. I say seeing Kailey paint again is quite relaxing because her style is on the relaxed type. Rose called me "Hey Tyler can you grab more paint in the storage room on the third floor." I replied "Sure what color?" She replied "Oh its a set so just grab it, bring it here." I nod. As I walk towards the staircase I felt someone's following me. I look back, nothing. Someone's being a creep and is following me. I move quickly towards the storage room. I open the door. There's a girl there. The girl speaks to me "Hey your that one member of the arts club, right? Tyler is your name right?" I nod to the girl. Her reply "Hey I'm in that club too. My names Ashley." Both of us exchange handshakes and grabbed the things I needed. As we go back to the club room. We saw Fenil. I greeted her "Hey Fenil!" Fenil replied "You got the painting materials. Oh, Ashley welcome back to the club." We continued the day by having a meeting.

Wednesday, June 14, 2017, 4:16 PM.

As I end my day here I saw a letter on my locker. I read it, it's a poem from someone I don't know because there's no name in it.

Separated.

I am here.

you are there.

I can see you.

You can't see me.

Where you ask?

Somewhere after you finished your task.

I found you favorite flask.

And don't ask.

Weird? Or am I just a fan?

A fan that has a can.

A can that has a name in it.

Words are words, Actions are actions.

I am your admirer.

And you have a terrier.

In your carrier.

I'm across your house.

I'm like a mouse.

Inside your house.

Though I'm not in it.

I am your admirer

-Anonymous

P.s: sorry for my bad poetry.

I released a deep sigh. It's a stalker poem or maybe a love letter of some sorts. I guess I better turn down the girl that sent me this letter. I mean i'm not dumb that falling in love with a girl that is really creepy and suspicious especially on my level in society.

I should ask Kailey for help here.

Wednesday, June 14, 2017, 4:45 PM.

I knocked on Kailey's door. Kailey responds with "Hey Tyler. What brings you here?" I replied, "Kailey can you help me on this?" She responds on accepting my offer. Kailey said "Wow a poem this is new, especially in a creepy love letter form too. This might be a serious stalker for you. But damn this poem is actually pretty decent." I replied with "I don't know Kailey after what happened a year and a half ago I cannot enter a relationship again just like what happened to her remember." She replied "I know I remember that. Still, I'm really sorry about that." I replied, "It's okay Kailey it's not your fault and I accept my loss there even though it's not my choice and I become a controversial topic of people for a few months on what I did on the funeral." As we both sigh, we both sip on our tea and continue our conversation she said "I can't find any followings until next month because my of father and oh! How about you be more observant around you without being notice well not in a perverted way through." I agreed with her plan to find this stalker on my school as we ended our conversation I head back home and saw a package in front of my house and I didn't even order anything from the internet as I open the box there's a flask inside of the box and a letter. I read the letter.

To: Tyler

From: Anonymous

Hey, Tyler if you read the poem I wrote for you. Did you like it and there's the missing flask you've been searching for a while now hope you like it?

As I became sick with the creepy letter from someone I don't even know her and how did she know my address... Now that's a stalker. I open my house and as I open my dog run towards me and I pat his head, his name is Linz, I changed my clothes and went to my art room to create a room portrait for my living room.

After that, I ate dinner, study a little, read my foreign book about the German language since my unlovingly parents except my mother might bring there for an art convention. If your thinking that I'm just a perfect pretty snob of a guy, I'm not. I am not that kind of guy and actually, no one notices that I'm a prodigy. I have mediocre grades, my fashion sense is mediocre I guess. So I'm edgy for my self. That because... I... I can't... I don't wanna talk about it.

Thursday, June 15, 2017, 6:00 AM

Today nothing's suspicious is happening so this day might be normal again. Math, English, Economics, Science, History, and other subjects are normal today nothing too surprising. after class, I went to this club room and arrived there early again.

Thursday, June 15, 2017, 2:12 AM

Well, at least Rose arrived earlier than me. I talked to her "Hey Rose no council meeting today?" She replied, "I'm not in the disciplinary committee so I got to leave early." I replied, "Ok, so what's our agenda today?" She replied "Fruit basket paintings!" I replied "Cool. I wanted to paint a Basket full of fruits. It's actually my first time painting fruits." She replied "Oh, it'll be fun to paint fruit baskets. I promise."

Painting a basket full of fruits isn't as half as bad as I think it was it's relaxing and kinda hungry for fruits now. Kailey is making the fruit basket a celestial being, well it's her style though so no bad criticism for her. Rose made the basket an anthropomorphic painting and it's actually pretty good to look at. Fenil made a classical style out of it. As I look throughout I just realize that I have the most boring painting so I grabbed my favorite brush and head to continue my expressionism and abstract style can really change a painting without even changing its position of the basket. After that, we hang the paintings for our paintings of the week. They were surprised at how striking my painting was. Rose said, "This should be in an article about the government." Kailey laughs and she said, "Tyler your expressionism political cartoon looks really accurate and yet the fruit basket is there!" Kailey continues laughing in the way of kinda ironic. Ophelia said that "I'm surprised that its abstract and yet the fruit basket is the only realistic part of it." Fenil agrees by nodding and says "That's amazing." Ashley did the same reaction without any comments like Fenil.

As we end our meeting. As I open my locker and there I was another letter. Who is it from? Is it the stalker? I open the letter its a formal one, in fact, it's written beautifully, the handwriting, the use of adjectives and the grammar. It's beautiful. As if my heart got convinced that I want to meet this girl and there's even a piece of flower on top of the letter. My heart is literary racing right now. Even though I'm harsh to girls this girl that sent me this might change my whole life. Who is this girl? What does she look like? When will she appear? Those are the questions appeared on my thoughts. I went home in joy and happiness and that I made a normal perfect painting of the letter and the flower the lighting must be perfect. This girl... She's gonna be mine. This feeling that left me a year and a half ago... It's back and with more hope than before. I cried in joy and the warmth of love is back to me. This time it'll be different. I will succeed, I'll never fail after "That Incident" That'll never ever gonna happened I will guarantee my success. I slept early than before.

Some weeks later...

-Chapter 2 ended-


	3. Unexpected Members and My Oath

Monday, June 19, 2017 2:15 PM.

It's an optimistic day for me. I paint the same style as what I always do. This feeling, the rush, the trance of painting this kind of paintings makes me happy and that's because there's one girl that sends me this letters and sadly I can't reply her. Her latest Letter was.

To: Tyler

From: Your admirer

Hey Tyler I saw your painting in the arts room as I pass by and I liked it. I know your feeling of guilt because you can't answer back from this letters and i'm ok with it at least I can make you happy with each letter I sent to you. Honestly I really like you. I may be creepy when it comes to my friends about you but they can understand my feelings. And so I admire your art, your poems and your other things you do in this school. I really do. If we can meet at anytime the tree next to the softball field, the apple tree that's our meeting place if I can get a chance because i'm really busy. So in the next letters i'll send you, either a date and time on it so please be patient.

I understand her, she's busy like me. So someday... I'll meet her. And i'll accept her confession because this kinds of girls that really hits me the most. The literature type. Yeah those types of girls well not on the geek side though but the girls that like literature that understands me. Well we still don't know the person so i'll stay vigilant for people that will talk to me. Honesty is the best policy I guess so, the judgement of the girl will be based knowledge, personality and physical choice. I mean if used correctly though. Being observant is my thing and it'll be my greatest trait, well next to art that is. Then someone barged in our club and said "I'm back guys *pants* sorry I thought that I was late to come but I'm back *sees Tyler* Its seems that we have a new member. My name is Dean Servio. You can call me John if you want. *sees his painting* Wait? Are you Tyler? The Red Prodigy?! Master of Abstractionism" [Abstrationism, a unique art style that is expressionism, abstract art and dark art mixed into one] I nod to a unexpected fan of mine and also a member here. I replied to him "Well John I see that you notice me as a prodigy... That suprised me." He replied "Well I bought one of you portraits you know from your autumn sense collection." I replied "What painting to be exact from the collection?" He replied "The Lone Gnome. That was really dark yet oddly satisfying to look at." I replied again "That was my most symmetric painting from the collection glad you liked it." I smiled with out hesitation. He is an literature enthusiast like me. We became friends just after one conversation by far my fastest one I have, new record for me at least.

I went back home to finish the day and I paint my free time away. It was relaxing, soothing, and you can hear the water faucet drips water, that kind of relaxing. I mean why not right? After that I ate my dinner. I went to bed, and I had a dream...

Two Years ago... Those years where I fucked up.

I was a first year back then and was suppose to be in a fixed marriage with someone that was important. But thing happened... I understand their reactions bit uneasy... Two years... Two fucking years. But if you include my childhood its about four years... Yeah it's that long. I was a fool back then, I didn't have the awareness like me today, but she was beautiful. Her name was Erika. I made _her_ my benchmark for girls that fall in love with me, weird right? But it was part of my oath, for loving someone. The sad thing is _she's_ dead, _she_ died in a car-related accident with _her_ "choice" of a boyfriend. I ment that how can _she_ waste _her_ almost perfect life. _She_ has the looks, the smarts, the kindness and most important to me _her_ literature works. _She's_ there when I need references. _She's_ there when I need someone to discuss something, but I still remember her biggest flaw. _Her_ choice in life. _She_ wasted _her_ perfect choice and it was me. If _she_ picked me she'd be still be alive by today. But look at the bright side of things I'm still here, living and still growing to maturity. Well if not i've been rained down by controversies and news about my relation to the girl that denied me and died the next week. Seems that the story I was into was forgotten now. Didn't had a problem after that and everyone seems to forgotten me also. So I continue to work as an underground painter, well not the sketchy one I promise, is where I do my work to people who wants my paintings. Well it's still sad that _she_ died for _her_ wrong choice and that made me feel uncomfortably angry about it. Well I really need to forgot her without forgetting that _she's_ my benchmark for girls. Even though I slept with her on one occasion but lets not talk about that... As I close my eyes gently to sleep...

It's my fault... I'm sorry Erika...

-Chapter 3 Concluded-


	4. The Stalker

Thursday, August 3, 2017 3:00 PM.

Two months has past now and i'm getting hang of this now and it's fun. I say, I am reading a book called "When will you go when I go to you after you go" the name might be weird but it's a nice novel i'm currently on it's third volume since the prequel got release last month. While I was reading Ophila talked to me about doing a collaboration with her and Fenil. I agreed to work with them and things changed each time we stroke our brushes to the large canvas for the school festival next week. Our plan was to have a art exhibit in the club room but the student council wants us to make a poster first for the festival, Rose and Kailey are setting up the club room for our art exhibit. This is really hard for us since were the ones who are assign in this portrait of the festival...

Few hours later...

We finished the portrait with a lot of paint left. So i grabbed the black, red and grey paint before they were taken away. So I paint my portrait for the exhibit. This is beautiful... This will be one of my favorite paintings. As I pick up my dried brush I left the club room cleaned of course... I walked my way home and suddenly my head suddenly ache's the pain is unbearable I barely made it without going out cold. I went to the bathroom. "My stomach hurts..." I threw up in the toilet. Its back my sickness of this fucking PTSD. I quickly drank my medications after that everything went numb for that. I wrote my symptoms on my log notebook to keep track of my PTSD honestly this fucking sucks. When my day was about to be one of the most fun I have but now its the worst because I remember her. I went to my bedroom and went under the bed and grabbed a briefcase. I opened it, there it is my FN Five-Seven, "No... I shouldn't do this, never... I'll broke my promise. I said those words and yet none of them where able to touch her... No, I can't..." I can't end this... Never. Never... I went to bed after eating my dinner my sleep was numb as ever it's the only moment of my mind getting a good rest.

Friday, August 4, 2017 3:10 AM

Why am I awake? Why am I feeling this? What am I doing here? Can you help me? Please... Please... Help me... She's dead and its our fault... Those annoying words keeps coming back and I think she's about to appear today so I can stop her from stalking me... Wait what happened?

Another dream huh.

Friday, August 4, 2017 5:53 AM.

I did my daily activities and headed to school while I was walking down the street a girl went beside me. It was Monika from the Literature Club who's previous club is the Debate Club, and she said "Hey Tyler long time no see." I replied "You too Monika. So how's the Literature Club?" She replied "Ah the usual nothing special just making some poems and talking about it, drinking tea and eating cupcakes." I replied "Well that sounds special. I guess there are different clubs for different people." She replied "Yeah..." as we walk down the street she saw Ivan across the street. Ivan is a fellow friend of me and a classmate back then in middle school. Well Monika said that she'll continue walking with Ivan and I said my parting words and continued... Monika is a genius, very talented and well behaved. I never saw her in a sad mood. Ivan on the other hand He's a nice guy to be around he's also a member of the Literature Club. Oh did I mention that Monika is the club president of the Literature Club.

[Note: the name Ivan is the name of the MC from doki doki literature club because that is the name i picked for him on my first playthrough.]

Same Day but 8:40 AM

Break time for us and I receive another letter this time its from the stalker. She gave me a time and date to come to the garden near by the water fountain. I didn't hesitate and went to the place. She said that she'll meet me here at 9:00 AM I went too early and I bought some food to ease up my hunger. I waited... Why am I still sitting and where is she? I said to myself. I kept my focus on the stalker and I waited and waited and waited... She's nowhere to be seen. Rose saw me and walked straight towards me. She said "Hey Tyler why don't you go to the club room to cool your head from this stalker of yours." Wait... How did Rose knows my problem. I asked her "How'd you know my problem?" She replied with a smile "Kailey told me about it and because i'm curious about it. She also accidentally said about the stalker you had while we're have a conversation."

I replied "Her tongue slip for short." She nods. I sighed about her clumsiness and said "Well Kailey was clumsy about her mouth in times of relaxing but when she's serious she can lock those lips close." She replied "I did notice that though." Kailey was as clumsy as a firecracker. One wrong move and she'll hurt herself in a pinch. Though I feel like i'm being watch from a far. I did not flinch and followed Rose to the club room.

Meanwhile in a bush just a cross the fountain.

"Damn I miss my shot of his beautiful face... At least I got more pictures of him getting mad at me... Oh, someday Tyler, someday..." She laughs silently but in a hysterical tone.

Few hours after that... 1:00 PM same day.

"Ok everyone that's a wrap for our booth for the festival good job to us!" As our class rep finished our work for to day. As the school festival approaches. As I paint our promotional painting. As we celebrate our job well done. As I finish this day and all of its up's and down's. I look up to the school festival...

-Chapter 4 Concluded-


	5. The Festival I

Monday, August 7, 2017, 7:32 AM

Well after the head mast gave his words for today. Me and Kailey went back to our classroom for the opening of our booth. Our booth is a small cafe, not a surprise as the other classes, I heard that Monika and their club is doing poetry for beginners. Well for us in the Art Club is an exhibit for our paintings, sculptures for that we collaborated with the Confectioner's Club for support. My job here is to help make coffee since this is our booth Kailey is a waitress and an eye candy for some guys from other sections I did made ask a favor from Natsuki to make small portions of her exquisite cupcakes as a limited item on the menu, I owe her for that. I worked my best out of my first half on my shift. Guess I'll go visit the Art Club and see how things are doing there.

I entered the room and Rose was smiling on how well the exhibit is doing. Ophelia talked to me and said, "Tyler how's your booth?" I replied "It's doing well, by well I mean very well. Kailey didn't want to have her break so I took my break to go check on you guys here in the Art Exhibit." She replied "Well Rose's painting is getting the most attention and your's is right behind her." I replied, "Well I did expect not to have the most attention I mean Rose's painting has a lot of attention to detail than mine." Fenil's painting got my attention from where I'm standing I can see the detail from afar and her use of crisp and accurate colors to blend with her style. Generally, it looks good but in a different perspective, it looks amazing, definitely a good seller one day. However, Ophelia's painting seems weird and off but if you closely you see three words in the painting. Those three words are See, Hear and Feel. Not only that's amazing and impressive, but she also has two other paintings of a woman holding a child and a painting of a father looking from afar. It looks amazing to be honest, not because she knows my style but because on how she used it.

Rose doesn't look good about Ophelia's painting. She left the room with a worried face. I don't know why but I think she doesn't feel good. Monika appears to visit our exhibit. I talked to her "Hey Monika! Enjoying the paintings?" Monika replied, "Yeah, it's great and overall the best for me is the one with the mother and the child." I replied, "That's Ophelia's painting." Monika's speechless on Ophelia's painting on how amazing it is.

It's just amazing to look at. When Monika gave me some of Natsuki's cupcakes, she leaves with a smile on her face. I smiled too because that made me want to paint but I don't have my materials so I'll probably do it at home later...

Same Day, 10:32 AM.

There's a lot of people visiting our cafe, so I came to help them again but this time to attract people. So I went and created some special cups of coffee that is limited to the first 35 people who can order it.

Few minutes past...

All of the 35 special ones disappeared after I announced the promo. I sighed... "Well, people seem to love my brew... It's just simple actually, you just need to adjust your temperature at the right one depends on what type of coffee bean I have in my disposal though." I said that to my self...

A few hours later...

The first day of the school festival has ended... I got another letter from the admirer... She said that meet her at the east garden from the library to meet her at 2:35 PM. I will be careful here in case that the stalker copied her way of writing just in case...

-Part 1 concluded-


	6. The Festival II

Tuesday, August 8, 2017. 6:45 AM

I arrived early today for the event of our stall has been really successful since yesterday and people already are lining up for our coffee. I sighed at the good side of things Kailey said that "Be more flamboyant than yesterday, ok?" Those words of fire from her mouth is the first one that is actually pretty helpful if you ask me. She really wants our class to win the best stall of the festival award huh... As I prepare my station... Coffee grinder ready, Water Warm, Cups ready, Milk prepared and ready. This is it our second day at the festival, as one of my helpers in the stall said that "Tyler are you sure for a head-on attack against the second years!" To what I replied "To face on the enemy there is no going back now... We are at dead man's land guys, we need to be strong for this and face our fate on what we will acquire from this head-on attack." A war speech from my mouth was released... As many customers arrive in groups we strive and stood our ground as pile of piles of customers goes by our stall and enjoying what is great about our stall... Our coffee... As the clock strikes noon, the battle rises to its peak. Nothing can stand on our fortress of teamwork! We work hard for this to be successful, just like what my previous teacher said "A painting or drawing without thought and effort even if its the most beautiful painting in the world its just an blank canvas." So without trust and risks this would not be a successful stall we have here. I have seen many delighted and happy faces. That soothes me.

Hours later...

It's about time... Its nearing 2:35 PM, its about time we finished exactly 1:45 PM and still had time to relax for a bit but now... Let's meet this admirer or it could be that stalker, i'll risk it just to know the truth. As I walk towards to the garden near the library my heart began to race in suspicion and curiosity. I saw a girl near the tree we suppose to meet up but what I saw was... Ophila!? I was surprised and my heart nearly gave me an stroke. I open my mouth "Are you the Admirer?" Ophila nodded to which I replied was "I am surprised about what you did just to meet me here. Respect for that." She replied "Honestly since you arrived on the club you have given me a reason to paint again your the reason why I can make art again and I loved that to stay, with all if that admiration started a blaze under my heart and the fire never stopped burning, that burning desire is... To love art and to love who gave me my confidence again." With those words from Ophila. "I- I wanted to be that person who gave you that confidence so... Yes, I whole heartedly accept this confession of your love..." Ophila blushed and hugged me... She whispers "Can we have a date?" To which I replied "But where already here so why not?" As we enjoy the rest of the day having our first day at a unexpected time and notice. Why did I say yes to a girl that I only met months ago. Its because of what I had before... She's like her... Her face, her personality but most importantly her way of persuading me to love her in a instant that I look at her. "She's an angel..." I gently whispered to my self. For short I found her. Her... My replacement yet familiar face of once my love life with that girl. She said something that I didn't expected "Do I reach your expectations?" I was surprised about that and I replied "Do you know my story about my ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes... And everything in that story..." That reply from her is just that much... "So you did not forgot about my fucked up choices and my love for her." She replied "Yes, even that because I was at the incident it self. I was one of the by-standers of the accident... I was shocked by it that it almost made me faint." She pats my back and says "Don't cry about this, your past makes you a chained animal of your mistakes before and I don't want to see you sad and depress again... I am your girlfriend and I did not made the wrong choice this time about you." with those words I replied "Thanks for remembering my few words for her and I appreciate all the support and your right i'm with you now and that's what matters." With that out of the way. We stopped our conversation about depressing stuff and continued to have fun in the school festival as a success.

-Chapter 6 concluced-


	7. Her Smile

Wednesday, August 9, 2017. 9:05 AM

Today, we don't have school. So I invited Ophelia to my house to paint to pass some time. And we painted a lot and we even invited Kailey and John to come to our paint gathering and we had a really good time painting. I painted Ophelia a portrait of her and she painted me in return. We also watch a few tv series in my living room and honestly I'm starting to feel my old self again... Being happy again... I'm sure this is short but... I'll try to make it last for a while with all my heart and strength. I won't fail this time... As they have fun and I finished her portrait and hanged in my art room. As an inspirational picture, she smiled and said "I'm happy to see you in your true self... Being happy with a girl that is in your league. *chuckles*" I slightly blushed when I looked at her but you know what she is true. I am back to being what is real to me. Being happy... Weirdly enough she also hanged the portrait that she made for me right beside her portrait...

Time passes... The clock strikes 4:00 PM.

We say our goodbyes to each other with the rest of them leaving behind Kailey which she only lives right close yet not far from mine. I returned to my house cleaning some mess we had and a photograph that I and Ophelia took on the school festival yesterday and put the photograph in a frame and was displayed in my bedroom table. Of course, with every chore finished on my house I began to paint again for this special event. I painted a couple in a stone cavern with both of them holding a torch that lid up a cavern filled with they're moments as a couple in my art style of course and I called "A Cavern Of Flowers" the name might not make sense but if you're in my situation you'll understand unless you changed the name of course. Honestly, if people actually understand my naming for my portraits. After that, I took my bath and dinner and head to sleep.

As I lay on the bed, I saw her smile I must protect it with all my strength. I don't want to lose my love for someone that is in my league its unfair for other girls that liked me but I just don't get that feeling of being the one who is getting the love. It feels so good. I want to treasure this feeling. Well, I understand that she's doing this because of pity but what I heard from her I guess she's serious. So I slept with no problem. Thanks to her.

Thursday, August 10, 2017. 7:54 AM

Science... A subject full of art honestly. That's my opinion. Especially in chemistry, the molecule positions, and the densities. But I still remember her confession to me... I started to become weak and beginning to blush of course my guy friends notice this. And asks me after science class "Dude what happened?" "Yeah, dude that's not like you at all." "Are you sick of something" " Ah! Dudes, I know the reason why... You fell in love with someone?" "Nah, dude that won't happe-" before he could speak I replied "Actually yeah..." my friends became silent for a sec. "Are you for real?" I nodded. "What's the girl's name?" I replied "Ophelia... Her name is Ophelia." they replied, "That Ophila, dude your one of the luckiest dude in the world if she knew." I replied "She actually confessed in front of me at the school festival." once again my friends where surprised. They replied "Tyler, my dear dear friend the girls here might call you the Turn Down Prince because of your requirements in a girl you actually found one. And ironically it's Ophelia which looks far from your requirements but still respects bro." "Dude your one of luckiest dudes in the whole dude you got one of the Holy Quintet which includes Ophila, Monika, Yuri, Rose and weirdly enough your best friend Kailey. Ophelia cannot be acquired because you have her now, Yuri is just that shy around admirers and is hard to get, Rose doesn't even know that she has admirers, Kailey is like you dude but she holds the title Turn Down Princess, Monika oh don't get me started with Monika with her intelligence you are very far away from getting close with her. Rumor has it that Yuri has a crush with Ivan from the literature club and you and Monika were classmates back then." I replied "The one with Yuri is new to me but Monika she's was just a classmate back in middle school and she understands that so no misunderstandings heck we are rivals back then." they replied "Dude our research is from the statistics club so props to them for this info about the Holy Quintet."

We talked for a while and after that, it was a normal nothing special day at the art club.

-Chapter 7 concluded-


	8. Words From Her

Friday, August 10, 2017. 6:24 PM

They don't have to believe me for what I said to them but after what they said about me and Ophelia, I'll put them to a mirror. That may sound weird of a speculation for romance, we have our own way of being a couple without affecting others or maybe I'll let them see others doing romantic things to each other like themselves. Not that I am mad or anything though, it's just complicated especially explaining this to my friends in my class. They think of me as a saint now because I got one of the "Holy Quintet" well they're not wrong about Ophelia's looks but still, it's too creepy to say that since I've fallen for her. Well that and in the club...

In the club room... Time: 2:15 PM

Guys... I know you heard the news about me and Ophelia hanging out together but please don't misunderstand our work ok... Rose replies "N-no that won't happen, no misunderstanding here I guaranteed especially in the student council. Tyler remember your limits ok?" I nodded on her reminder. Kailey said, "Tyler man up already we respect your decision to fall in love with Ophelia and as your best friend I say do your best!" Dean (John) said his words too "Dude Ophelia is a really kind person so don't miss out bro. Be happy for your self that Ophelia confessed to you first instead of you and that's a rare case. Well did you paint her a painting?" I replied, "Yeah I did make her a self-portrait and she did mine." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Wow, now that's a relationship goal."

Kailey laughed but ended shortly and she said: "Tyler, Tyler dear friend I got to be honest to you, that's some balls to accept a girl that just sends you cute and nice letters to you no offense though." I replied to her words "It's not about courage though, it's about how I understand her and her body language. Not gonna lie here but she is cute and clingy like Her." Rose notices the change in the tone of my voice and changed the subject. "Ok, let us stop there shall we and let's get back to painting." Kailey seems sorry by the look of her face since that day. After that, I and Ophelia went outside on the rooftop we had a conversation there about something.

"*hugs Tyler* Tyler please stay with me, I don't want to see you suffer anymore because of you're controversial past... *cries* I-I-I would do everything in my side to make you forget her I'll do everything-" I stopped her before I break down from my PTSD "Please... Stop... Don't push your self for me I'm suppose to be pushing here not me but still I have this sickness in me and I can't escape this feeling and I'm about to break down here so please don't push your self or else..." she replied "This is the reason why I need you to be cured of your PTSD about her and what you did I am not panicking about this I'm just really worried on what you'll do without me by your side just like back then where I saw everything. So please let me he-" I kissed her directly to calm myself and her. My heart rate dropped to a reasonable level and I was about to get triggered but it was the right thing to do...

"Ophelia, I know your worries and I understand that but my sickness isn't easy to cure it takes time... So please in your words of courage I do and I really appreciate your help for my recovery and stay by my side. *cries* I never felt this happy in years... Thank you." I was hugged by Ophelia and we stood there. Ophelia, you are an angel, an angel that stood the tests of time since the incident was really traumatic... Tonight I'll paint... This Painting would be my requiem for her. No, a title so understandable is a must... "Thou not love for her for her did not love her life" Perfect...

That is well said and done but how long will I take hold of this...

-Chapter 8 concluded-


	9. My Doubts And Wishes

Saturday, August 11, 2017. 1:15 PM

Break Time in our class, I went outside to the garden and sat near a fruit tree I relaxed for a coupled minutes until my anxious side came back and keep telling me that I will doubt Ophila for another useless reason... I answered my self "How can I doubt her? And what's the reason to doubt her? I mean we already have a good start-up now, I know, I know don't get cocky since we're together now..." Seriously my past keeps creeping out the heck out of me. But... When Ophelia is in my head everything clears up its like a storm stopped and the sun came to shine its light throughout the land and she's there standing there in a hill in her summer dress and her hat looking into me and trying to reach out... Well, she's not the only one who can help me... There's Monika, Kailey, Ivan and the others are there for me. So the wish that I have been holding out for so long as that incident occurred, this wish was full of doubts but somehow it came and it happened. Right before my very eyes at that point, I took this risk of a wish that was full of doubts after _She_ died because of _Him_. Well, I did not hate them because of that but it still hurts to see your special one died in a brutal accident. Well, let's get back to class and- ugh... The pain... My head... I can't... Not... Right... Now... *faints*

Back in the classroom... Your in Kailey's perspective for now.

"Guys Tyler passed out on the garden we need some help!" that shout made me stand up and say "Tyler passed out?" he replied "Yes and it's not good since the school building is getting renovated the nurse's office is unreachable. At this point, we need to bring him to the hospital!" Our teacher replied, "Good idea I'm calling an ambulance, right away." I stood up and run to the garden... Tyler that's not gonna happen yet. Please, not yet Ophila is still waiting for you... Your wish is not yet fully granted... No. This is not you Tyler you hid your true self again... For her sake? Well, that's stupid if your true self never saw it. What you're doing is false love just like what happened to _Her_. Honestly I am not mad at you but if you let go now all my work will be useless... Please stay with her. She's finally here. The girl that actually loves you. And her name is Ophelia and well I'm overthinking this am I? Honestly, when you become sick again I'll make sure to call Ophelia to comfort you in you're room. I promise.

An Hour had already passed.

A Doctor talked to me about Tyler's sudden faint. "Miss Kailey we found out that Tyler had a sudden decrease in his blood pressure, It's his PTSD that caused it." I replied, "Well is he gonna be alright for how many days?" The Doctor replied, "About a week or so, It's been a while since he came back to the hospital for the same reason but this time we'll keep an eye out and find out what was the new trigger memory." I replied, "A week huh? I guess to be sure on what is his new trigger memory." The Doctor replied, "Well Kailey don't worry and tell you're friends to visit him tomorrow." I nodded.

I came back to school for a meeting in the art room. "So Tyler fainted because of his PTSD..." Rose says those words knowing that she knows Tyler's past. Ophelia stood up and says "I'm sure that he will be alright." Fenil replies on her statement "We know that. Tyler is a strong person, he can withstand this with ease..." Dean says his fair share of words "We'll be visiting him tomorrow, so don't you worry. Cousin." Cousin? I was confused for a second there. "You two are cousins?" those words flew out of my mouth. "Yes, we are cousins on her mother side. Long story but for now, how about we paint a painting for Tyler's recovery on his hospitalization." The words of a motivator Dean himself, his happiness is so contagious it's good. That makes me forget my problems and focuses on what's more important...

-Chapter 9 Concluded-


	10. Hospital Dreams

Sunday, August 12, 2017. 6:50 AM

Two people visited the doctor of Tyler...

"Morning." the guy that walked in the office. "S-sir?! Morning." said by the doctor. "No need to be formal." Said by the girl. "Give us your report on Tyler."

The doctor replied "Um... I found out that he had a mild stroke that caused him unconscious. It might be the medication that you gave him before." The girl pharmacist replies "Yeah, you might be right. Inject him with the same medication but dilute it by 5 more percent." The doctor nodded. The male pharmacist finally finished with his thinking "Well, we still need some frequent reports on his case ok." and the two pharmacists left the office...

Let's go inside of Tyler's mind shall we?

"What? Where am I?" I ask myself. I can't move my body... "I'm tied to the bed?!" I found the reason why I can't move... I'm stuck.

My head hurts... "Hey anyone there? Help!" My shoulder, someone's hand is on my shoulder? "Hey can you tell me where am I? The person did not replied but after a minute he spoke "Can you calm down for a while where about to do a operation to you." I replied "An operation? What wa-"

"Go to sleep..." I can hear them fairly... But my conscien- *passes out* "Finally he's asleep."

Doctor 1: Sir, it seems that his vitals had begun to stabilize.

???: Good... Give him the serum again. 5 ml less than before.

Doctor 2: Yes sir.

Doctor 3: Is he gonna be the one who can find libith- *gets slapped*

???: You know that the word you about to say is forbidden here in the lab.

Doctor 3: I'm sorry sir.

???: You slapped him hard.

???: Well you know that we hate that "word" right?

???: Well you're not wrong though.

Meanwhile outside Tyler's brain...

I woke up in a hospital bed my head still hurts though its not that injured. But what was that dream though its like I know it but I also think that I wasn't part of that. Ophelia is beside me holding my left hand... "Ophelia... I'm sorry for being in this position right now." She replied "Oh, no it's not you're fault. I forgive you to fulfill you're apology." Well she smiled at me, her smile is warm to see... After a few minutes Rose and Kailey arrived to visit. Honestly I do not look matured in this situation. I am one of the only two guys in the club and I as look ridiculous. Well we can't blame anyone here... And I started to question my dream again was that dream true... Then Monika and the others came. "Kailey, do I look pathetic?" Kailey's response. "*giggles a bit* What are you talking about? No, you don't look pathetic to me or the others." Ivan gave his words of kindness "Glad that you're ok dude, its been a while since you're last hospitalization. And that sucks for you right? I know i'm right." Monika giggles.

35 minutes later...

Yuri gave me a book to read. Natsuki gave me some manga and a pastry basket. Monika gave me a long poem. Ivan gave me some friendly words of wisdom. Kailey wished me to be in good health. Sayori gave me cookies. Ophelia gave me a kiss... What did you expect? Flowers? Well flowers is a nice gift though. They left while Ophelia stayed there before she gave me a kiss for 6 more minutes. I truly am a hopeless prodigy... I was tired, yet weirdly I seem to see things that aren't suppose to appear... My head? Did I got an extra injury from fainting in the park were they have a lot of hard surfaces... That's a possible reason... I open the notebook that they bought for me and started to write down the details of the dream... A doctor, A bed, syringes, and other people looking at me and getting worshipped? It may sound crazy but it is true. Where did that dream came out? I questioned myself while writing the rest of the details I was in a bed that was tied to it and it was tight and barely breathing from it. The doctor seemed to be a female? I don't know but more answers may arise later if I stumble that dream again.

-Chapter 10 concluded-


	11. Hello, Everyone and I Love Painting

Monday, August 13, 2017.

Those dreams kept me awake... It felt like i've been there before... I feel cold all of the sudden tomorrow is the time I can go home. But those dreams is bugging the heck out of me. Seriously... Kailey arrived early because she will give me the letters from my mailbox and maybe some food too. "Feeling any better?" Said Kailey while she's preparing the food for me to eat. "Hey should you be in school?"

I said to her, she replied with "Yeah, I was just dropping what you need for today and letters were a bit short for today. So i'll be visiting this afternoon ok." She is waving at me as while she's going out of the room to school... *sighs* Mornings are always nice for references.

I notice something in my dream Kailey was there too but she's asleep. Why though? Many questions are needed to be answered yet no one seems to know it. I read Yuri's books that was given to me and it was superb to read, Monika's poem is deep yet brilliant. I mean we can't deny Natsuki's best cupcakes. Sayori is getting better at baking. Well I still think to my self, what a wonderful friends I have. Ophelia's kiss still warms my heart. Kailey's rugged persona is kind yet very helpful and versatile as a friend. Honestly what a day to be alive but sadly i'm still at bed and I can only leave after three days... The good weather outside is a sign that me and Ophelia should have a date today but look at me in a bed and can't leave. I laughed a bit but those dreams... Makes me feel fear, coldness, anger and sadness... Tears fell from my eyes. What did I do why am I sad? Is it because of the dream or is it something else? That dream hurts me... I can feel it... It's weird. Can someone please help me...

I fell into state of unconsciousness... "Hello, Everyone I Love Paintings." That was my Introduction back then... I was only covering up my pain back then... Then a doctor ask me if I needed some help with this pain... Wait... Is this the dream I was dreaming about yesterday... It was real but this time Kailey wasn't in the dream. I'm scared now... The pain is real, my chest hurts like heck. Is this the state of being? What? Did I just said that? A laboratory, Doctors in coats, a picture of a girl in the ceiling? What? I'm confused... My head hurts. I'm seeing things... No... I can't... Help.. Help... HELP!!! I screamed...

A day later... Tuesday, August 14, 2017.

Morning came by and a painful headache kicks my brain... Way too early for this... I need answers now! My dream is a reality nightmare... I'm scared of myself... After that sleep my mind is bugging me now. No, I can't think of anything except that dream, what does it mean? I grabbed a small canvas that was given to me and painted the dream from my head to the canvas... I changed some of the details.

After three hours.

There finished... Its fairly clean but it adds to the effect of the painting. Few minutes later. Monika came in and told me "Tyler the doctor said that you had been painting something?" I nodded in reply. "Yes, I had been painting something and it's called Restraints..." Monika replied "Nice painting the contrast is really good for the size of the canvas." I really do love painting but... The painting that I made... Is not what it seems. I just can't, I just can't. Ophelia came a few short minutes later and said. "Tyler, you feel better now?" I replied "Not yet really but I feel recovered a bit though really, I even painted something while i'm in bed. Look *gives the painting*" Ophelia looked surprised and was happy that I can paint again. After some short conversations they head home while I still figuring out the dream that I had...

-chapter 11 concluded-


	12. Dreams Can Be Sweet

Wednesday, August 15, 2017.

Surprisingly. I was out of the hospital earlier than I was expecting and they've found out that there is nothing to worry about and they gave me an ok signal to go back to school... I kept up with school work and quizzes. Ophelia is more clingy than before because of the incident, Rose is still herself still beats me at chess and I beat her in my painting skills. Bragging aside I think that I am worried about the dreams that I've had... Because another one has appeared last night. "I am afraid... Please help me, can you help me? Hey Tyler help me... Hey, Hey are you awake?" Those where Ophelia's words in my dream last night.

My head hurts and Ophelia was suffering in front of me... "Was that dream real?" I said to myself... "What dream?" Monika answered. "Monika? What are you doing here?" Monika replied "I just passing through and I heard you said about a dream?" I replied "Don't mind what I just said I was just curious about a book I read last night." She replied "Oh, that book must be a good read. *looks at the clock* Oh, I need to go see you later Tyler."

While Monika's running... *gets her phone* *calls* Change of plans...

"Oh, It's they're subject is math." Crisis averted. *sigh* Well... How long can I keep this dream problem...

After class...

Ophelia is with me because we don't have a club meeting today. "Hey Ophelia... Am I a burden to you? Cause i've already shown you my illness..." I said to her. "No. Don't say that Tyler you're not a burden. I love you so much that I want to help you recover and get you healed from that sickness. *hugs Tyler*" Her softness is calming... "Hey Ophelia... Can I ask a favor, if you don't mind. I mean it's still early though." said to Ophelia "Yes, anything in your mind Tyler?" I replied "Well can you be my model again... If you don't then-" she quickly cuts me off by saying "Of course Tyler I can be your model. If that's the task I can help then'll help!" I replied to her "Ok, then let's go."

Meanwhile at Tyler's house.

"Ophelia you look great in that costume." As I gaze my eyes upon her great beauty and painted my way unto near nirvana again she said something. "Tyler, I think... Since you are my boyfriend how about I change my pose for you, I mean not that I'm embarrassed in this pose or anything." She said, I replied "*chuckles* Sure, you are cute in any angles... *chuckles again* Well If you like what you want me to see the go ahead... Since this painting is expressing romance can you... *gets embarrassed* Remove... Your... Top... Please, If you don't want then I'm sorry for that request!" *Ophelia removes her top* "Tyler like this? *blushes*" she said, I replied "Yes, you're body is well sculpted. One word, Gorgeous... Your amazing Ophelia, not only amazing but cute also." *Ophelia gets more embarrassed* "Was that a respond for teasing you?" I replied "Well... Yes, and no." She chuckled a bit... Seeing her top removed was a first for me that a girl did not turned down that ridicules request. Especially from my Girlfriend. "There! Finished thanks Ophelia. *writes the title of the painting*" "The Saint and The Martyr, huh. It has a nice ring to it." Said Ophelia.

After she wore her clothes.

"Hey, Ophelia thanks for your he-" she stops my word by kiss me directly. "I know, I know Tyler geez. Would you just stop with that kindness. I mean you've said thanks to me like 26 times now. You can be stupid in times but I like it. Bye Tyler!" She leaves after that... I was surprised that she looks more like the saint in the painting I made or is it that am I focused too much on her... That I almost painted her again. That kiss though... I felt lighter again.

Thursday, August 16, 2017.

*alarm sounds* *Click* Well it seems that it' s morning already. "Good morning Tyler. I made breakfast." Wait... Mom?!

-Chapter concluded-


	13. My Girl, My Work

Thursday, August 16, 2017.

"M-Mom?" Yeah... My mother recently came home for me. Well, she will not stay her for long because my dad has another gallery to go too again. "Tyler? Are you ok? *looks at the paintings* My-my, Tyler you've been painting girls huh? Is she real?" She said those words with a smile in her face so I replied with "Yes, she is my classmate at school and she is a club mate too. Her name is Ophelia." My mom raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Can you invite her here over in the weekend I want to meet her." My mom had a small laugh after she said that. So I gave her a reply "Well, mom if you don't believe me then don't."

I left the house and walked with Kailey as usual... Nothing really special today just having her portrait on my room and mom had a sudden visit again. *sighs* Honestly, it's weird to see mom intrigued on meeting Ophelia, for what reason though?

Normal classes, normal club meeting. Time passes by.

I ask Ophelia "Hey Ophelia, are you available this weekend. My mom suddenly came back and she saw you're portrait and she wants to meet you." Ophelia smiled and she said "Of course silly, I want to meet you're mother I'm mean she is intrigued that his son painted his classmate almost naked though... I actually... Kinda. You know. Embarrassed to see that your mother will reject me..." I replied "Well, that won't happened, she just wanted to meet you." *pats Ophelia's head* "Sure! I'll go to your house this weekend." said Ophelia.

Friday wasn't all that special...

Saturday, August 18, 2018. 10:23 AM

Ophelia arrived at our house.

"Oh, hey Ophelia!" I said, *mom walks in* "Oh so you're Ophelia? Pleased to meet you, as you could see I'm Tyler's Mother so please don't be shy to me come on in." We walk towards the living room to chat.

"So, Ophelia what did you find attractive on my son?" Ophelia blushes... "I- I mean that he is a great painter... He's generally handsome already and he's honest to his feelings towards me." Mom looks at me when Ophelia said that. "Ok, Tyler when did this happened?" Ophelia answers before I could even open my mouth so I was a bit embarrassed. "Well... This happened when I sent him letters..." Mom raises her eyebrow. "And then I confessed to him at the school festival. *blushes*"

Mom opened her mouth for her turn. "Ok, I understand that. Honestly that portrait of yours was fantastic. Made me remember France again. *Hears the pot boiling* Hey Tyler can you watch the pot real quick I want to talk to Ophelia in private." I replied with "Sure, Mom." I left the living room.

Were in Ophelia's perspective.

"Ok, Ophelia are you aware of Tyler's illness?" I replied "Yes, I'm well aware of that. And I am helping him recover from it." Bold statement I know. Well... For me I guess. "Well, he is taking care of you and you are giving him equal help. You two are scary compatible." I reply "Is that a compliment?" She replied "Well of course you're the first girl in his record of relationships to be the longest I guess." I guess his Mom isn't bad at all. Tyler... I'll do my best to support you! "Oh, Ophelia before I forget, did both of you kissed already?" I was surprised that she'd ask me that. I mean we did kiss quite a lot in the past days... So... "Yes, Mom we did kiss a lot." Tyler said that while holding some dishes while coming out of the kitchen.

Were back to Tyler again.

"Impressive. Your Father didn't had this much confidence say that but I guess you did have my personality." I replied "Ok, ok Mom lunch is ready." My girlfriend Ophelia shall not be underestimated but she do look cute when she's flustered. "I mean look at Tyler does he even know that he is lucky to have you as his girlfriend." Mom please stop.

Weekends are fun.

-Chapter 13 Concluded-


	14. The Photo

Monday, September 4, 2017.

Time passed by... School just ended for the day.

I'm currently cleaning my room. Well, it did became dusty over the past month though nothing too dramatic if I say so myself. *dusting* *lifts the gun case to the side* *an image fell underneath it* "What is this image? *reads the message* Always remember? *flips the photo* What!? When did I got this photograph? Everyone is smiling in this photo and we're wearing lab dresses? Seems sketchy... Is this connected to my dreams? *sudden headache* What is the meaning of this photo... Is my dreams real, are those dreams memories? Being in a laboratory... Why though. *Looks at the photo closely* PJR? What's that? It looks like a pharmaceutical company to me. *searches PJR* Nothing... No company exists. Ophelia is smiling in this photo. Fenil, Rose, Kailey they're all here. I look happy seems odd to me." I can feel my heart rate is increasing so I need to calm down.

Breathes in* "I need to calm down first. *starts to remember some memories* I remember living in a room and doing stuff. But I don't remember the thing I did. Weird, but this theory isn't impossible. I may remember that I've been tested on before on my mentality and that's all.. How do I explain to Ophelia and the others this. They may think I'm crazy. I'll keep this photo in hand to give me a reminder that my dreams we're real." Honestly if me and the other's ended up in there, why couldn't they remember that we already met before... Hmm. This is becoming too sketchy for me. Is it because that this was an experiment of a company... *head starts to ache again* Agh! My memories, my dreams... Are they really real?

Is it me or is it my reflexes wanted me to open the gun case... No, I am not gonna shoot anything I'm telling you. No. No...

My head is in pain right now. Ow...

I fixed my room back again and the photo is well hidden on a special case. After all this photo can answer already some question I indeed needed to be answered.

As long as I have these dreams I can find the truth behind the photo and PJR. I hope Ophelia won't get affected by this... Eventually I'll understand this feeling and why am I getting this and Ophelia to understand this problem of mine and this world.

Meanwhile in Ophelia's House.

What's Tyler doing at this time... Maybe organizing his paint. Hmm... I can't stop thinking about him... *blushes* After whay his mother said to me about the painting makes me embarrassed yet informed more about Tyler. Being in love with Tyler is not a choice. It's not fake, it's not false, it's not forced. This love is real because he deserves it... I generally love Tyler... *mom calls for dinner*

Back at Tyler's house.

How do I explain this hmm... If I could give them the photo and try to get some answers from them but they may think that the photo is edited or something else... *thinks* Nah. I shouldn't tell them this yet. It's just not safe yet. I don't want to risk it yet.

I fell asleep after dinner. My dreams are back, they becamd more detail than before. Honestly I was less scared than before apparently the fear is gone. It's like my body has already adjusted it self. Knowing that the photo did help on remembering memories. But what would Ophelia react to this...

-Chapter 14 Concluded-


	15. Familiar Face

Tuesday, September 5, 2017

Morning... I saw it again. The dream when I was in a lab again... But this time Ophelia wasn't crying or anything and the others were there but I didn't hear any of they're conversations... What are they talking about? Is it something really important to me or is it something else...

If I'm gonna be answering my own problem I probably need some help on this one.

I left the house to go to school as usual...

But it seems that I have a tense feeling about today... I can almost hear it...

A few minutes later... Inside the classroom.

Well today isn't gonna be surprising... *door slams open* "Sir Tyler!!! Is in this room am I right? *sees Tyler* *points at him* Sir Tyler! I challenge you in a art battle..." Great the Princess is here... Her name is Angel and she is a Princess in a small monarch country in Europe. "Another challenge Princess?" Kailey arrived with a smile... "Oh, Miss Kailey long time no see. As you could see I'm challenging Sir Tyler here on a challenge in painting portraits." The Princess greets her with pride. "As you could see Sir Tyler I'm transferring to this school."

Tyler doesn't get fazed by that...

"*whispering* Look at Tyler he's just ignoring her..." "Dude's got some guts to ignore her." *Tyler stands up* "Well I need to clarify first before we continue *Angel closes her mouth and nods her mouth* Me and the Princess has a history of being Rivals in the art world so long that our Rivalry is been there since elementary. And Princess tell me about our challenge is it a portrait painting challenge? *Angel nods* Is it a living thing portrait or not?" "Living." she replied. "is it Human or Animal?" "Human." she again replied. "What's the theme?" "Garden." "Where is this gonna occur?" "In the art room." "When is this gonna occur?" "Noon exact." "Ok, Princess. Same rules?" "Yes. But sadly I'm not in the same room as you." "Too bad huh... Okay then I'll bring my model for the challenge but be sure that yours isn't too revealing ok." "Sure, sure this is our reunion duel."

After a loud morning she left the room with her pride ready. "I guess I'll ask Ophelia..." Well in honesty I have expectations that she'd improved over the years that I didn't visit her. I'm getting tensed over a challenge finally, something to put effort on.

That was pretty cocky if I say so myself... But don't get blinded by the pride you hold Tyler. This is just a challenge nothing special is gonna happened anyway.

Two hours before the challenge...

"Hey, Ophelia?" "Yes, Tyler?" "Can You be my model for a portrait competition." "Portrait competition?" "Yes, a portrait competition." "Of course I'll be you're model Tyler." "Great, Monika and Kailey is the judges for the competition." Ophelia questions the competition. "Hey... Tyler who are you gonna fight against?" "Well, do you know a princess that got transferred here today. *Ophelia nods* Well she's my long friend and she would be my rival for the competition." In all honesty Angel would probably brought someone with a great shape and figure. That's her strategy just like what she painted back then. She does have great color depth to her paintings not gonna lie but she is good.

I hope that Angel would show me her new talents and styles. Let's just expect that later in the challenge she gave to me. Ophelia on the other have seems that she didn't know about the princess. Let's see her reaction when I told the princess that I have a Girlfriend...

-Chapter 15 concluded-

[Author's note: Thanks for 600 views on this fanfic it really helps me and I am really sorry for not posting this on a Sunday (at least on my side I guess.) But yeah thanks for staying and or appreciating this fanfic of mine. Thanks for all your views.

Merry Christmas everyone.]


	16. The Duel

Same day... The challenge began.

Me, Angel and the others where there witnessing the battle between two brilliant artists... "I never thought that Tyler has a royal rival." Natsuki said that with a surprised way. "Honestly when those two fight it can almost never stop, once it begins you'll see this fighting more common than what you'll imagine but I think that this fight is different... I think this is a single all-out duel." Kailey has suspicion that Tyler might lose this time. "Well, Sir Tyler you've brought your model with you, *looks at Ophelia* Good posture. Nice figure it seems you picked a good model." The Princess said that with a smile. "Well, you've brought our club president out to be your model... In all honesty she is a great model I mean she does looks like one of the girls in the painting I saw back then." Rose was embarrassed as to be a model for the first time. Of course this is not a duel without an audience.

Sayori is glaring at the princess as if she saw a life sized doll... Monika is also amazed on the fact that Tyler will be competing against a Princess. Yuri is just there cheering for both sides. Ivan didn't come because he has his duties on his class. Fenil is there murmuring the possible outcome of the duel.

Meanwhile somewhere outside...

"The subject is having his duel with a Princess. His vitals seems good, tension is fluctuating though it is normal because the subject is in a duel. I can't get any close because there were a lot of students around the subject watching the duel." "That was a good report but since you can't get any closer to the subject we have my comrades near him right now." "Sir wait how did you do it?" "Simple I asked them to watch the duel and see the result of there speculation." "But sir isn't that too risky?" "No one will notice trust me. My comrades will not fail me." "I guess when you look at it they seem to be blending in pretty well with the crowd." "If this duel of his ends well, we'll have an easier time to do the enhancements before our enemies releases her. We may lose some of our soldiers but it's for the sake of the whole project." "But sir that's too much, we'll lose traction on our development for the others." "Didn't I told you I have this all planned out." "Sorry sir..." "All we need to do now is watch the results and wait for a moment to make a move for the next phase."

Back in the art room...

"Okay then Sir Tyler we will begin with our duel for today. we'll paint our portraits with the girl we had as our models. And as for what we'll paint I changed what we'll paint. A simple painting of the girl in our art style." "Okay then Princess. Shall we begin the duel?" "Ok as you wish Sir Tyler." "*both of them were in sync*We shall begin our duel with at most pride and respect for each contender this oath will state that both of us will fight fair, honest, and with all our talent and strength. May the best contender win." After that pledge we painted our models on our respected art styles. Ophelia's eyes were beautiful in this scenic room at this time her beauty really shines at this time... Her smile and her sitting position is perfect for the occasion that we have here. Her soft voice cheering me while I'm painting does help so I focused on painting her.

Angel looks serious on her painting almost that she wants to stand and paint while standing. In that way she can be in the zone. Graceful and soft is her motto while painting in the zone as long as I know that she's in the zone I'll be in the zone too. *Angel stood up* I guess she's now serious I guess I'll join her. *puts the portrait on the floor and squats down* Seems weird of a stance this is but I made my masterpieces in this stance as a result of that my paintings looked amazing when I painted them on the floor while I'm squatting down.

Minutes later...

The spectators were in awe as they saw us paint in ways they didn't knew existed. And after that the paintings were finished...

And I won... "I guess you still have that amazing touch when you paint. May I ask you seem really close to your model? What's that about?" I replied. "Because she's my girlfriend." The princess raised an eyebrow. "I guess you did recover after that _incident_." I guess it's her first time knowing this. I explained to her everything and after that my day run smooth like any other day.

-Chapter 16 concluded-


	17. The Disappearance I

Wednesday, September 6, 2017

I guess this morning was different with any other school day... I was kidnapped... It happened on me when I was about to cross the street to school... Weird why would anyone kidnapped a guy like me I don't sell my paintings anymore. My father retired being a painter and is now just a critic of paintings. I am worried about Ophelia and she would be extremely worried about this. I'll try to talk to the kidnappers passively and peacefully so no lives would be at stake here.

Meanwhile at school... Switching perspective...

Tyler is absent today, weird... He would never miss school at least once without consent from me. This is suspicious.

"Hey Kailey? Have you seen Tyler?" "No actually. I didn't even saw him this morning." "Oh, we were thinking, could it be that Tyler was kiddnapped?" "Hey, you're over thinking this." I rose an eyebrow in the possibility that Tyler was kidnapped but I'll look at his house later for now, let's be calm... "I'll check on his house later." "Great idea Kailey! He could be sick. Or He could be on a trip again because of his father. But we hope that it won't end up what we were fearing about. Tyler is our friend." I nodded on their statement and I'll do everything I can to know and find Tyler.

Back at Tyler...

Coughing* Damn... This sucks. I'm tied to a chair and everything is dark. *a small light opened* "Good morning Mr. Tyler. We are hoping that you are comfortable on that chair. Do you want some tea?" "Hey, what's with this getup and you're asking me for tea? No, I'm sorry but thanks for the offer. Tell me, where the heck am I?" "Mr. Tyler, don't you worry you're not very far from here, but before we get to where you are let's get to the agenda why we kidnapped you. First, you are important to us. Because we want to continue this project of ours..." PJR... They're behind this. "If we continue this project of ours succeeds we'll give you some share of our profit but as of right now you are our test subject for our special enhancement on humans using ways that science cannot. If we succeed we'll reach our goal on defeating another project of our rival Pharmaceutical. And currently we failed to do that and switch to doing enhancements the scientific way. Your body has already been enhanced Mr. Tyler and no it is not lethal, and you're currently the most stable of all our test subjects. Congratulations, we need to test those abilities you couldn't not believed you have. *slides an M9 on the table*" "What do you want me to do shoot somebody? And why do you want me to shoot somebody." "Well we want to see your abilities on action. And by killing all the guards here you'll be saved by the neuro toxin running in you're vain's right now. So you don't have a choice, shoot every guard here and escape from this place or die from the toxin. What's it gonna be?" An M9... What is this feeling... Shoot I need to shoot somebody. Wait, what am I thinking but if it's the only way... I need to shoot somebody. "Release me from this chair and I'll do what you want." "Ok, Mr. Tyler *unties him on the chair* You have five hours remaining. Kill all the guards in this compound *drops off a box of magazines* This ammunition is enough or even more than enough to kill them all with skill that is. Oh, *slides a phone on the table* I'll give you this phone to have a continues call from me and don't you worry about the law we have already handled that. So go and kill all the guards." "*cocks the gun* I guess I have to do this. *opens the door* *starts to shoot* *adrenaline rushing*"

Meanwhile back at Kailey...

Oh, no... He isn't here. His phone is in his bedroom. It can't be. He was Kidnapped!

Calls the police*

A day later... At school.

"Kailey... Tyler was kidnapped? *Kailey nods* *Ophelia cries*" "Shh.. Ophelia don't cry I'm sure he would be okay because Tyler is a strong man he can't be kidnapped that easily. But for now I'll protect you in place of Tyler." I don't want to see Ophelia sad that would make Tyler mad and I would get mad too. For now I'll do what I can to comfort Ophelia. Because she is the one who fell in love with a cold man and she made her change Tyler to a new person he couldn't believe was true. And it's anyone's game to steal Ophelia from Tyler so I'll protect her from those perverts. "Hey Kailey we heard that Tyler was kidnapped so we're here to help you. And maybe Ophelia may need some help from us." "Thanks Monika and you guys too." "Sir Tyler was kidnapped?! I'll call special service for this kind of problems." "Ah, Princess you don't have to do that. That's way too overkill." "For now we need to wish that Tyler would be okay." I those words from Rose I cleared my head of any worries in exchange of hope.

-Chapter 17 concluded-


	18. The Disappearance II

Thursday, September 7, 2017

A day has passed...

"Just how many are they? I guess the map he gave me is telling me that I'm getting closer to the exit." *Changing magazine* Damn... The toxin is kicking in. *Phone rings* *picks up the phone* "Don't hang up the call I'll guide you from here on out." "Well where is the exit then?" "Run to your right and open the door then head to a hallway then take a left there." "Got it!" *runs while shooting*

Minutes later...

Panting* "What's next?" "Well head to that staircase and open a fire extinguisher case then break the glass your antidote will be there and I'll give you more instructions after you drink the antidote." "Sure then." My movements where slower than usual now because of the toxin. *shoots more guards* *breaks the glass case* There the antidote *drinks it* "Hey I drank the antidote what's next?" "Head to the 2nd block the main exit will be there."

runs to the 2nd block* *hides behind boxes* *looks over* Eh? More guards? "Tyler be careful on the exit it's guarded by reinforcements." "Sure thing." *comes out of the boxes* *strafe shooting* Just let me leave already! *exits the building* *gets flinched by a bullet to his lower abdomen* Ah! *shoots the downed guard* Well I massacred that storage warehouse. *hides behind a steel container* "Hey what was this all about?"

"We made this to test your current abilities and it seems that we have a survivor here. But here's the deal I'll let you free if you work with us in this project and your friends and family won't get affected. I'll give you directions to your house and don't tell anyone about what happened, just tell them that you barely escaped the kidnappers and survived that. We'll handle the healthcare once you've been taken to a hospital okay." "Sure, as long as this "work" Your talking isn't about terrorism ok." "Were not that kind of people to do that but we'll make sure to give you work that you wanted. Inside that box in the container in front of you is some pocket money and a new phone since this one is tarnished just destroy the gun and the phone and grab the new one and get the heck out of here the directions is in the new phone. *hangs up*"

Moments later...

Whew I'm back home... *passes out on the living room* "Tyler? Tyler are you okay?" "Hey Rose call an ambulance!"

Hours later...

"Ugh... I, where am I?" "Your in the hospital idiot..." "Ophelia?! *looks around* You guys!" "What happened to you Tyler?" "I was kidnapped you guys but I barely

escaped them. It was a risk okay!" "*hugs Tyler* Tyler... *cries* Don't scare me like that... I was really worried about you." "Don't you worry Tyler, Kailey here was taking care of Ophelia here and she was doing her best to protect and be a shoulder to cry on when you were away." *Fenil nods* *Dean smiles* "Thanks Rose and Kailey." "So Tyler did you see their faces?" "No, sadly they're where wearing ski masks so I can't identify them." "Well at least you're alive and here."

I was discharged at the hospital and Ophelia came with me to my house for something... "Hey Ophelia in the past months I wasn't doing my best to be your boyfriend... I was more careless than before can you forg-*gets a hug from Ophelia*" "I forgive you even though with the problems you've faced I will still love you and I will help you with your condition. *kisses Tyler*" I am embarrassed that my girlfriend made a move on me instead of me doing it to her. But I'll give her my reaction to what she gave me. *kisses Ophelia passionately*

"Tyler... That kiss, are you saying that you love me that much?" "Of course Ophelia. Ok, you just helped me on everything that I've faced... And that you gave me an idea to paint something."

Tyler grabs his new clean canvas and paintbrush.

"Ophelia be more seductive. There... *paints*" She blushes on that position. She looks cute on any angle... "Ophelia you are very beautiful tonight." "I've heard those words every time we paint." "Well in this position and with that glow around you is very, very cute." She blushes...

Minutes later...

"Finish I'll put this painting to my room to remind me of your beauty." "Tyler... Next time can I... Paint you?" "Hmm??? Well... Of course!" With that my secret is behind me and I've made contact to PJR.

-Chapter 18 concluded-

[Merry Christmas everyone! There has been some parts that have been cutted from this chapter especially the kissing scene you can PM me if you want to have a copy of the complete scene.]


	19. End Of Volume 1: End of School Arc

The past months Tyler has his fair share of ups and downs... Tyler is now engaging to unknown territory, but is the photo enough to be a memory shaker? His weird stalker is still lurking around. How can he tell everything to Ophelia and his other friends his secret and the photo that has Rose, Dean, Ophelia, Kailey, Fenil and Tyler. The problems are stacking up... Yet still strong with his goal on finding out behind everything that involves the photo and its story.

What can you expect on the next volume...

The person and or persons behind PJR and their rival group. Tyler's importance to PJR and why do they need him. Who is behind the voice on the call that incident. Why do they needed to do that and what do they'll get from that. How did PJR enhance Tyler for what exactly? Ivan is recently being suspicious. Then why does Tyler have a gun that he didn't know why he got one in the first place?

Well in the next volume you might see it.

See you in the next volume...

-School Arc ended-

-Volume 1 ended-

-Entering Volume 2-

-Entering The Contract Arc-


	20. Vol 2 Chapter 19: Contract work

December 19, 2017.

Days before Christmas... I have some work acquired from Him. "Hey, kid." "Yes, what do you want?" "I have some work for you to improve some certain settings in your enhanced body." "Ok, but before we get to that. Where is this gonna take place?" "In the laboratory of course. I mean who would do there experiments outside that deals with highly-sensitive chemicals?" "Ok, I get it. But after this I got some questions for you." "Sure, Here's the laboratory you'll be going too... There." "Is this building near from us?" "No, not at all its around the industrial park near the street you would be going every day during Friday's." "Okay... Well I'll be there."

Minutes later...

I'm here this is the first step on learning behind that photo that I have. "I am here. What's next?" "Ok, go to the test room 3 in the lower ground floor 4." "Sure, okay thanks. The receptionist gave me a map of the facility I should arrive there in about 3 minutes, should I hang up?" "Of course you're already in the facility." I hanged up on the call and went to the test room.

I opened the door... "Uh. Hello? Anyone here?" A doctor saw me. "Hey, you're Mr. Tyler right?" I nodded in response. "Are you in charge for this test?" "Well, yes because you were kind enough to remember us. Allowing us to test your enhancements is quite the trust towards us. Well in today's tests is just tackling eye sight. Well our contract for you is simple right?" "Well... Yeah, but I have a feeling that I have been here before..." "That's because you been here before." "Well after this test my side of the contract." "Yeah, we'll give you information about your record here in PJR."

The tests began... Most of the tests were looking in a picture in multiple types of glass and see how clear do I see them. Pretty simple I guess. Up next... I'll learn more of PJR while I'm at it. "Can I ask what does PJR means?" "It means Project: Reality, It is a project of our pharmaceutical named SVN Medicine and Chemicals." "What's SVN?" "Oh, That's just the abbreviation of our founders. Salem, Valentin, Nigel." "You have a European origin?" "Yes, were just a branch facility. Well since were finished for today's testing, what do you want to ask about your record?" "Why am I here and being tested?" "*flips open record book* Well, when you were a child. You were in a verge of dying very young. You had a very severe heart condition that led you almost dying at the age of 4. We took you and your family to our facility to help you from dying we gave you a special medicine and we did surgery to you're heart. After that we were intrigued by your endurance. Like one of my associates saw you having a very different sleep pattern that any child we had. Of course your family gave you consent to this possible scientific breakthrough. So yeah we gathered some children to compare We gathered 20 kids and only a handful succeeded. Only 7 kids were successful being a perfect comparison." "Oh... Who is the guy behind the phone calls I've been getting?" "Oh, him he's just an assistant to one of our head scientists." "Why did I put through that horrible test by the same guy? And why am I subjected to be a killing machine?" "One, that was part of you're mental testing and by the way the guards you shot never died. They were just heavily bruised by the round non-lethal bullets." "So I never killed anyone?" "It may look like it but you did not." "Thanks for that. Oh, by the way can you tell him to call me only when my girlfriend isn't around because I need to get going now see ya!" I left the facility and returned back home to assess the info I got and started branching by the use of my memories.

-Chapter 19 concluded-


	21. Into No Man's Land

Thursday December 21, 2017

Two days... Worth of physical testing nothing serious just some eye tests and some reaction tests. Ophelia is who I'm scared of her knowing this but since's she's was in the photograph and all of the paintings that they say that I painted before I left back then. How can I tell her this? I know that she doesn't remember this photo, if she finds out what would happened? I don't want to have bad things happening to my girlfriend and friends. Since they gave me more info about me. I didn't knew I was tested on special talents for the enhancements I got.

Moments later...

I got to school and I wasn't got to talk to Monika since their club was doing an activity outside school for research purposes for their poem competition. So I headed to the Arts Club and did my tasks and painted some figures. Ophelia walks up to me. "Hey, Tyler I've heard that you were doing something usual." I quickly replied "Oh, that I was at rapid call this week. You know paintings needed to be finished for the exhibit that the paintings were needed." Ophelia smiled "Oh, you were busy with orders huh. It's hard to be a professional right?" I replied "Yeah, it's hard yet it gives me happiness at least." Why did I lie in front of her? I'm sorry Ophelia I don't have the courage yet to tell you. Honestly I'm still afraid of you being hurt. Well if I give it a shot, I'll enter no man's land. This talk will cross the line of no return. Will she accept it?

After a small break...

"Hey Ophelia can we talk in the rooftop this is serious." "Sure?" Me and Ophelia went to the rooftop.

"Tyler what do you want to talk about?" "Well, its just I'm really sorry for being busy this week because my mother talked through me some work, and also this weekend how about we hangout as an apology." "*smiles* Really? Sure if that's what you want the sure." After some additional talk we head back to our classroom. Damn, I'm still lacking confidence, I should talk to Kailey about this to ease up this tension that I'm having.

After class Tyler returns to his home with Kailey to talk on something really important.

"Hey Kailey." "Yes, Tyler?" "Can I tell you something you won't believe exists." "Well if it surprises me then sure." "*gives the photo* Do you have any memories about this photograph?" "What? Why are we wearing lab gowns and how did we ended up in that situation." "Well, long story but do you remember anything about it?" "No, actually but I feel that I've been in that place before." "So is there anything that is major that you remember about this photo?" "What I said no sadly." "Well, if I had to tell you, so please bear in mind... In that photo were test subjects. Wait before you freak out nothing extreme happened to us. But I've been searching about the people behind this and you know in the past week I've been really busy right *Kailey nods* Well I've found the people well not them actually but pharmaceutical that is behind this and I had to create a contract to learn more about the photo, in exchange for info I became a test subject again. Well nothing too serious about being a test subject, nothing inhumane in there testing its just filled with questions and answers, because I was the best subject to do this tests." "Then why do they do this tests on you even though it's just questions and answers?" "I'm still investigating that myself because I need more evidences, and it seems that all of the tests are for a medicine that they are developing, still not sure though." "hmm... Are you sure you can handle this all by yourself?" "Trust me. I'll be fine. if there's anything suspicious development arises I'll tell you about it. Please keep this thing between us okay I don't want to increase my collateral damage especially Ophelia." "You can count on me." "Thanks you're a life saver." "I'll help you in some investigating of course because since I know this now, why don't I start helping you from the outside. Like the info of there research or the history of the company or anything in between the lines of not interfering you and keeping this to ourselves. You're not alone in this one Tyler." "Thanks Kailey."

With that I gained a helper on my search for the missing past of everyone.

-Chapter 20 concluded-

[Author's notes: Guys sorry for the late upload. I was having a burn out and i was really busy after new year so yeah. I'll try to upload as much as I can. If i can found a opportunity though. but thanks for staying on this series and thanks for the support for reading this series. I'll do my best to keep up on uploading more chapters. Thanks.]


	22. Thou Shall Not See

Monday, January 1, 2018

New Year had arrived yet I was busy on my work. This time I was task to paint portraits of nature without going outside. Of course it's hard to paint something without seeing the subject for me at least that's hard. Well they might develop something that helps students be motivated to study because it's hard to paint without reference.

Sighs* Honestly if I want to paint nature. But since I can't know what I suppose to paint in the subject of nature. Well all I can think of now is Ophelia enjoying New Year. Well... If I can make it before the party. "Mr. Tyler great job at painting." "Wait, what?" In my confusion I painted a portrait that represents the nature of today. It took me by surprise that I did this. Surprised as it is I did remarkable they did give me an early leave with more information about what is behind of all this mode of operation. Of course I went back home first.

Back at home.

Reads the letter* "The basis of the operation for development of special medicine for talented children is focusing on key aspects such as hearing, writing, painting, playing, thinking, analyzing and etc. With this talented children can enhance their talents or even create a new talent out of it but since the downfall of the development. The Project went a horrible turn. Children with special talents starting to develop a side-effect of the medicine that they were working with. Before the project started we had 20 special talented children with consent to be tested but after a few months... It was down to 8 children, they developed some weird emotion spikes in the other 12, some had depression others were developing some mental complexes. One of the subjects got a God Complex and started saying things like 'I am the one who controls to all living things.' Some ended up in extreme situations that they develop Dissociative Identity Disorder. In a few weeks trying help them with their problems, 10 ended up killing themselves on a case of extreme stress from the side-effects they got the other two went in a coma and died sleeping. We may screwed up in the early development but a group of prodigies saves our rep and became the head scientist of the group, they were the youngest head scientist in any projects of the pharmaceutical. They're just high school students. And the remaining 8 students we erased their memory about the incident that happened and let them live their lives with the medicine still in effect. Today we just monitor their health to see if the medicine still has those side-effects. In all the 8 subjects there was a stand out from us. And he developed more than three talents over-" *door creeks* "Hey, Tyler it's time to eat." *Hides the letter.* "Sure Ophelia. Be'll right there."

sigh* That was a close one and I forgot Ophelia will be cooking for tonight's party. Three talents? Seems impressive but 8 subjects? Well in the photo 6 including me appeared in it. So who's the other 2 subjects? Let's eat first before I continue this.

Later...

The words it disappeared! What *reads the letter* This letter has quick-fading ink for privacy reasons. Dang, hey at least I took notes while I'm reading. Better give this to Kailey tomorrow for some brainstorming about the new info. But come to think of it I think the tests was suppose to make me more motivated but I still don't get why did they brought me to kill a group of soldiers of their company. Is it really that serious for them to do that. What about their rival company? Me and Kailey will talk about this tomorrow.

-Chapter 21 concluded-


	23. A Day For Literature

Monday, January 1, 2018.

Hi, I'm Ivan currently I'm a member of the Literature Club. And we do things like make poems, discuss or reviewing new books. For today it's just a regular day for us in the literature club.

"Hey, Ivan." "Yes, Sayori?" "What do you think Natsuki will bring today?" Her reply in curiousity "Don't ask me. I'm not the baker here ok." "Is it cookies or shortbread?" "Hey, Sayori are you listening? Monika is looking at you." Monika's stare at Sayori's daydreaming face made me chuckle a bit on what Sayori's face is doing. "Yuri, *Yuri looks* Do you have the book for next week. *Yuri nods* Do you have a book for today?" In Yuri's response "Well, we have here is a classic book by William Shakespeare. Hamlet." "Good choice, A really good classic for once." in Natsuki's opinion while walking in with a tray of pastries.

Sayori's face looks more hungry than usual. Natsuki remove's the cover showing that she made some muffin's. *Sayori tries to reach out for one* *Slaps Sayori's hand* "No, Sayori. Not yet we don't have tea on the table yet or else Natsuki will be mad again." *Satori sobs and sits back on the chair* "I'll get the tea pot.*Yuri stands up and grabs the pot*"

We sat drink tea and discuss about today's book. Days like this is fine, really quiet and peaceful. Perfect for book reading, poem writing and or script writing. Honestly, I am glad to join to a really good and fitting club for me. *Monika's phone rings* "Oh, I'm sorry I'll get this call. You guys continue discussing the book ok, be right back." Monika took her phone call.

Meanwhile near a small balcony...

"Hey, what's with the call?" "Um... We got the papers for today." "Great, we'll go there, after our club activities." "Sure, will prepare some food. Ok ma'am *Hangs up*" Hmm... Seems that he was still assessing the papers this may change some outcomes from what we originally planned for. I must tell them later after club activities.

Back at the club...

Monika returned after her phone call. She told us what happened. Set to prepare our leave to go to what were good. "Poems, check, Books? Check. Pens? Check." "Extra paper? Oh, wait check." Monika brought her things for the event. "Guys, let's go and be inspired on our trip ok." We left the club room to go to our inspirational walk for our new poems and special words for our friends... If they understand, that is a question we need to tell to ourselves...

-Chapter 22 concluded-

[Thanks for the 1K views on this fanfic guys. I'll keep up on the work. :) ]


	24. More Memories

Tuesday, January 2, 2018.

After school...

Well... They're data is severely lacking in what I need to remember, I did get this portrait of a small field with a hill at the back of it and it says "Place of happiness." and for some reason. *tears fall* Why am I crying? I don't remember any of this. But why? Why am I crying upon seeing this portrait? I only remembered the time where I was sitting under the tree and that someone gave me a paintbrush.

I think for myself that where and how did I got that paintbrush. I looked on my drawers and found a small rectangular box that looks like a pen box but inside there, I found the paintbrush. Just by looking at it, I do remember some of the memories that were lost. A windy, clear blue skies with a green meadow near by us. I sat under a tree with a good view of a hill in front of me. There was a girl right beside me that handed me this exact paintbrush. It has no markings of whom it's from though. But where do I find this Meadow? Why is it called the Place of Happiness? Am I the one behind who did the portrait?

I think deeply down trying to remember everything. But the only thing I got from that is the same place I remember but it was raining. A voice calling my name. It was one of the doctors. Saying that it was time to go back. That's all I ever remember from that. I need more. More! Where did I left. Why is the meadow so relevant that they gave me a portrait of it.

If they say that 10 of them killed themselves why am I not getting any info of where did they do it? Where is there body autopsy and how am I related to this group of children under surveillance. If I'm that important to them then what do I possess that they really want to take a hold off. The only talent I remember is just painting, that's it. It still bugs me that where did I got this fear of Ophelia getting hurt by me. After seeing the portrait it seems that I'm getting more afraid of it. *doorbell rings* Someone's here. I looked at the window. It's the mailman. I went downstairs to get my package.

"Sir, I would like you to sign here and here." "Ok, There. Thanks." "*whispers* Remember the hill... The Kids..." After hearing it the mailman left. I went inside and put the package on the table. I trembled in pain after hearing it. I fell on my knees, and started to remember more memories. The pain it hurts, I wanna throw up from this headache. Ophelia? Why am I remembering you? *sees her walking in the meadows* I stood up and tried balancing using the wall. Ophelia was there... She was there. *door opens besides him* It was Ophelia...

"Tyler! Are you ok?" She quickly puts her arms around me to guide me to the couch. "Tyler what's wrong you have been really suspicious in the past days and I am really worried on what is happening. Tell me, Tell me everything!" She holds my face with tears. "*sighs* Ophelia... Would you still accept me after this?" Ophelia nods... I told her everything and even my disappearance last year... She was mad that I didn't told this much sooner because she has been receiving the same things as him. "Tyler, did you remember the meadow?" "Yes, you were there." She hugs me tight "Please, Tyler don't leave me." "I would never do that to you. What are you talking about?" "Nothing, it's just don't handle your burden by yourself I'm here, Kailey is just next to your house. So tell me your burdens and I'll help you. Even if its horrible I'll be with you no matter what!"

Her voice is dead serious. Well... It can't be help though. I'll find the answer to finally finish this.

-Chapter 23 concluded-


	25. Sights Of The Hill

Lately I've been seeing things in my dreams and its about a hill... And on that hill there were a small tree and a flower bed next to it. But it intrigues me to say that what's with that?

The hill was similar to the picture but it was raining... And from what I saw, I was laying on the grass while it was raining. I don't understand why was I laying on the grass. If I was laying on the rain was I hurt? Or is it I was just there? And Ophelia wasn't there with me. I'm on my own. There was a small shovel next to the tree and I don't know why is the shovel there at the first place. No one was around... That's what I remembered. The flower bed was knocked down by the rain. The bed wasn't that strong anyway.

My question is why am I the only one on the field? Doubts aside from the dream I had, I went back to sleep. This time it was a clear day... I was painting under the same tree. But still why am I alone? Why do I have these dreams of the same hill over and over again. I stood up on the chair and walked around the field. Questioning why do I feel loneliness... These dreams makes me more lost to what I should know, the project behind our skills and talents should give a clue on why am I alone in the dream. I went further down the rabbit hole, I gave myself a countdown on how down I went. 5... 4... 3... 2... Wait? 1... I suddenly saw a glimpse of the dream but I was woken by my alarm clock Ophelia set for me to have a stable sleeping cycle. After that I went to the school...

After school...

I went to the lab for more testing. It was some basic trivia quizzes about colors and paintings. I finished the day and went back home. While I was walking back home. Monika and Ivan saw me walking back home and we had a small talk about what happened to me yesterday I guess Ophelia did tell them that I almost fainted. I can always trust Ophelia for keeping my secret and of course it was a shot talk, me, Ivan and Monika separated ways for tonight. 'Count how many flowers are there?' a voice went into my head saying those words. 'Can you hear me?' 'Count them in your sleep.' Am I hearing things?

After that I had dinner and I went to bed for today... In my dream I saw the flower bed. There were roses, lilies and other flowers there, I think this was the flower bed before the rain. But I realized that the flowers were different. I looked again... They were different that the others on my previous dreams but this time I saw my silhouette. He was mad at himself I can't understand what was his saying. He was really gray his face was sad but not depressed. To the point that he smiled at me and picked one of the flowers on the bed. It was short but he took another one. I suddenly woke up from that dream but before I woke up I heard beeps...

Strange... I stood up with a heavy thought that why did I saw a silhouette of myself? Well I'll stop myself to question more things before I overdo it again. I went to school but since I don't have tests today at the lab I went back home and went to my art room and painted myself a Victorian painting of a meadow with a woman sitting under a tree picking flowers. I called it 'Meadow Lass' She was wearing a light black dress, sitting on the grass while picking flowers with a smile. Did I just replicate my dream? I laughed. while there's paint on the floor that dripped from the paintbrush.

I called my contractor to have my painting to be sold. After a few minutes I got a call from my mom saying that my painting was different from the rest that I paint and I told her that it's a experiment painting and I want to know if the people like the painting.

And I opened my journal for recording my new painting and I went to sleep for another one of those dreams. This time I'll let the dream speak for it self...

-Chapter 24 concluded-


End file.
